


Ancient Temple

by PaperFox19



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Cock Hugger, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Manipulation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Takes place after Book 3 of Avatar. Zuko's men return from a mysterious temple, one of them attacked by some strange creature. He decides to go and investigate himself, but not alone, he's not that stupid. So he gets Aang and Sokka to go help him.
Relationships: Aang/Sokka (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Ancient Temple

Takes place after Book 3 of Avatar. Zuko's men return from a mysterious temple, one of them attacked by some strange creature. He decides to go and investigate himself, but not alone, he's not that stupid. So he gets Aang and Sokka to go help him.

Chap 1 The Mysterious Temple

Zuko's father had many secrets. He was Firelord for some time, and any discoveries he made were locked tight behind his lips. So Zuko sent scouts out to explore these areas known as Fire Lord Territory, where only the fire lord himself was allowed to go.

Imagine Zuko's surprise when one of his scouts reported that they found a temple in the Firelord's territory. He asked his father of course, but the imprisoned man wasn't talking. “Do yourself a favor Zuko, and leave that place alone.”

“Why tell me what's inside?” his father stopped talking, closing his eyes and Zuko growled in frustration. Dealing with his father always left a bad taste in his mouth.

Still, action needed to be taken. “Investigate the temple, but be on your guard.” he sent the order to the scouts. He didn't know what lurked inside, but he would find out.

To his shock the scouts returned, not visibly injured or so he thought. When he met with the survivor of the incident, he had his partners on the back of his rhino. The two fire benders, looked physically fine, well unless you counted the mysterious creatures on their faces, and the fact all three were butt naked!

Zuko blushed. “What happened?!”

“That place...it was full of things sir.” the surviving bender, was given a cloak to cover up.

“What things?” he raised a brow.

“Eggs, or pods, I'm not sure but they weren't normal.” he trembled. “When they opened they released a mist. It dissolved our clothes and our weapons.”

“And then, the creatures?” he looked at his men's faces, whatever it was holding them tight, a tentacle gripping them by their neck. “Can we remove them?”

“No!” the scout jumped, flashing Zuko his manly bits again. His Firelord blushed. “These creatures are not normal, much like a Bat Viper they cling to their prey and won't let go. If you try to force them off they'll inject poison into them.”

“And you know this how?”

“One attacked me, I fought it off, and it's scorched body spat out some kind of goo.”

“Alright,” he called for some guards. “Take them to quarantine.” They saluted and did as they were told, taking the two men away. “Go see the healers, and get yourself checked out.”

“Yes sir, and I'm sorry.” he gave a bow.

“Don't be, you came back alive, that's the most important.” he wanted to ask his father but knew that was a fruitless avenue. 'I'll have to investigate this temple myself.' he wasn't gonna do it alone. So he sent out a messenger hawk to call for some help.

In a few hours, he heard the sound of a flying bison. “Aang!” he called. He stopped seeing Katara and Sokka with him. Sokka he didn't mind too much, but Aang was helping Katara down and he felt a pang of jealousy. “Katara, Sokka, It's good to see you.”

He was used to acting polite to those he didn't want to, again Sokka not being the problem. He hated the way Aang doted on Katara, he felt he deserved better. “Zuko it's good seeing you,” Aang says smiling at the young Firelord.

Zuko couldn't help but shiver, his heart racing just a little bit. Katara came up to him. “How is Mai?” Zuko twitched.

Mai and Zuko were good friends, she knew things about him even when he didn't realize them himself. Their relationship was a cover, nothing more than a beard. “She's doing well.” he was as much as a beard for her to, she and Ty Lee were a thing.

The fire nation wasn't as accepting of same-sex couples, as others were.

“I'm happy for the both of you,” she hugged him. “She's a lucky girl,” she whispered in a not too innocent way. He shivered in disgust. She pulled away, but not before copping a feel on Zuko's ass.

Zuko tried not to gag. “What happened?” Aang comes up to him.

“Come with me.” he shows them to the quarantine room. The scouts were covered, but the weird creatures were still on their faces.

“What on earth is this?” Katara and Sokka examined them. Aang, however, stayed back. He didn't know why but he felt like he knew those creatures. Sokka poked one, and it tightened it's hold on the man.

“Not sure, they were looking at this temple in my father's private land. They got attacked, but I need to know what's happening there.” he looked at Katara. “Can you help them?”

“I can try,” she says.

“So you need us to have your back as you check this temple out yourself,” Sokka says proudly, and he pats Aang on the shoulder. The boy grins and gives Zuko a thumbs up.

“We are here to help.” he takes one more look at the creature.

“Aang have you seen this thing before?” Zuko asks the young air bender.

“I'm not sure, it feels familiar.” he went over, and his tattoos glowed. He put his hand on the creature, and he felt a pulse from the beast. One of his past lives had encountered the creature before. He saw flashes but it was enough. “They belonged to an order, they brought people to the temple as a sort of sacrifice for them. I don't know what their goal is, but the previous avatar tried to lock them away.”

“Damn it this is all my fault.” Zuko drops to his knees. “I thought it had some of my father's secrets.”

“Relax, we can handle this,” Aang went over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. “Together.”

“Thanks!” he stands up.

“I'll go get some water, and see if I can free these guys.” she left and the boys left to. Hopping on Appa they flew off and headed to the site of the mysterious temple.

“So this is it?” Sokka wasn't impressed. “Doesn't really scream den of evil.”

“Be on your toes, we gotta be ready.”

“You stay out here buddy,” Aang says and pets Appa, he gets a roar of a reply. They headed into the temple, as soon as they did they felt a chill in the air. “The creatures must need a specific temperature to be alive without a host.”

They explored but so far didn't see anything weird. They were about to enter a room when Zuko stopped them. “Wait, we'll need to leave our weapons and clothes here.”

“What!?” Sokka gasped, quickly shielding his crotch. “Zuko I didn't know you were into that?”

“THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!” he shouted, blushing like mad.

Sokka chuckled. “I joke, I joke, but seriously why do we need to strip?”

“Because if we find those pods, my men say they release a mist that dissolves clothes and weapons.”

“WHAT?!” it was Sokka's turn to scream. “Why didn't you say that before?!”

“Well, I asked for Aang's help.”

“Well screw that I'm going in clothed and weapon ready.” he brought out his boomerang.

Aang leaves his staff and necklace out. “Might as well be prepared for the worst, but going in naked might be dangerous.”

Zuko nods and the trio enter the room. No pods, but books and strange vials. “How strange?” Sokka began looking through the vials.

The fire lord began searching through the books. To his surprise, they were full of images of men having sex. Page after page of sex positions. Zuko shivered and his manhood throbbed.

He quickly slammed the book down. Clutching his chest he tried to calm down, but one part of him refused. The images played through his mind, but one caught him as odd.

Opening the book back up, he flipped a few pages, and there it was. It was two men, connected by their cocks. Looking closer at the picture the one with the smaller dick was fucking the guy with the bigger cock, literally his cock!

Aang was examining some other books. It was weird it looked like a signup sheet. “We have more guests than usual, the eggs can't be made fast enough.” Aang read allowed. “Some of the nearby people are complaining, we fear actions will be taken against us.” he looked it over. “They are blind, they do not see the benefits of this transformation. Chosen ones will be allowed the change while those who are deemed a threat will serve.”

“Serve?” he put the book down and it seemed to trigger something as the pedestal shrank into the ground. “Uh oh!”

The temple began to rumble but as soon as it came it stopped. “Okay, we should leave,” Zuko says. “No pods, Aang you should just level this place.”

“We can't!” Sokka shouts. The boys turn and gasp. “This place is awesome!” Sokka's pants were down along with his underwear. His cock and balls were on full display, but that wasn't the shocking part. Sokka's cock was double the size it normally was.

Aang had seen Sokka's cock before in the bath, and once when the boy was jerking off. Soft he was 7 inches, hard he was 8 inches long with a nice girth. Now...he was rocking a huge 15-inch cock, with incredible girth.

“What the heck is up with this place!?”

To be continued

Chap 2 They are Released


	2. They Are Released

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 They are Released  
Aang and Zuko watched as Sokka played with his massive dick. He used to hands to pump the shaft, and with its monstrous size, he was able to bring the tip to his lips.  
He kissed and licked the head pre spilling out from the slit. Showing no shame he kissed his piss slit and made out with it. Aang knew he was making out, he made the same noises when he overheard him and Jet kissing. “Mmmm Mmhhmm haah!” his tongue pushed into his cock, wiggling about and making the dick twitch.  
Zuko couldn’t look away feeling his own cock twitch. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His cock pushed desperately against the fabric of his pants.  
Sokka made out with his cock, stroking the shaft faster and faster as pre ran down the large flesh. His face and lips were covered in this stuff. His body shook as his orgasm hit like a hurricane.  
His dick pulsed, before erupting like a volcano and boy did it. Semen struck the ceiling, before other spurts rained down, drenching Sokka head to toe in his hot spunk. The boy seemed in a daze, loving how his skin was covered in man milk. The wet clothing clung to his skin and gave the impression he was wearing nothing at all.  
As Sokka came back to down from his powerful climax, he seemed to come to his senses gasping at his cum covered state. “Goopy!” he says. Not only that his cock shrank back down to its normal state.  
Aang and Zuko rushed over to him. “You okay?” Aang asked while Zuko questioned. “What did you do?”  
“Nothing, I think…” he looked over to the goal he had been holding moments ago. Zuko followed his gaze. “You didn’t drink that did you?”  
Sokka gave him a look. “Do I look stupid to you?” Zuko bit his tongue to keep himself from saying what he was actually thinking. That covered in all that cum he looked like a pro from the red light district. “All I did was smell it and….whoosh!”  
He looked to Aang. “Little help?” the boy scratched his chin. “I can try I never bent cum before.” While Aang worked on cleaning Sokka, Zuko found a journal.  
“The creature's essence has a powerful effect, just inhaling the smell of it gives one a short boost in sex drive along with some temporary size growth. Drinking the raw fluid drives one mad with lust and the cock size becomes permanent, further tests needed.” Zuko closed the journal. “So it’s a good thing you didn’t drink it.”  
He turned just in time to see Aang cum bend, and holy it was hot! He pulled the cum off Sokka cleaning him off and made the semen dance like a river in the air. With having nowhere to put or send it Aang did the sensible thing...he drank it...all of it.  
Zuko gulped, watching Aang chug gallons of cum, was possibly even hotter than seeing Sokka shoot it all over himself. Once he was finished, he had a blissed-out look on his face, his cheeks hot with a blush. “Wow!”  
Aang came back to his senses and chuckled. “You see the monks taught free love, so it's not my first time drinking cum.” Zuko took the news, and his cock was so happy it was weeping pre.  
“So you’ve been with a guy before?” Zuko asked he couldn't help it. “No, not all the way, never found the right guy.”  
“But I thought you...well you are with Katara and all.” He couldn't stop talking.  
“Yeah, but doesn't mean I don't have an attraction to guys too.” Aang says and Sokka chose this moment to add his two cents. “Yeah before they hooked up, Aang gave me a hand a lot on our journey.”  
“To be honest, I had feelings for Zuko to when you saved me as the blue spirit, but you know…” Zuko did know, so blinded by gaining his honor back he attacked the avatar. After he left the fire nation he wanted to mend the bridge between them even if it could only be as friends. Now with this new information, he was mentally kicking himself for being so stupid.  
A tremor broke the tension, and the door behind them closed, and two more doors opened up. “Is this place alive?!” Sokka gasped. Aang touched the floor, using a trick Toph taught him he released a pulse of earth bending trying to get a map of the place. “The whole temple seems to have moved but it's weird, the walls seem to be infused with metal and something else something spiritual.”  
“So no way of Earthbending us out of here?” Zuko asked Aang shook his head no. “It's weird, my men didn't mention this…” he had a sinking feeling about this.  
“Look it's no big deal right, we just have to find the exit,” Sokka says. They walked over to the two doors. “Hey, there's writing over here!”  
Aang and Zuko came over. “Only those chosen can leave?” the trio looked at each other. “Well, we won't get out of here by standing around. Which door will we take?” Aang says, not planning on splitting them up.  
Since one path didn't seem better than the other, they decided to go left and walked through the door. “Look on the bright side, even if we are stuck here Katara and Toph will come to help us.”  
Zuko tried to keep his disgust from showing. He really didn't want to be rescued by her. He didn't like girls that way, and Katara had a bad habit of feeling him up whenever they crossed paths. She always did it in discreet ways, when Aang’s back was turned.  
“You okay Zuko?” He snapped out of his thoughts. Aang was looking at him with concern. “I'm fine,” he wasn't but Aang believed him anyway. Zuko was far from okay, more than just this temple, he learned he ruined things with Aang and now he was with Katara.  
Aang walked ahead, and Sokka tapped Zuko’s shoulder. “You sure you okay?” Zuko looked to Aang then to Sokka. “Look can I confide in you.”  
“Of course you can.” Zuko looked so serious. “Even if it's something about your sister?” Now Sokka needed to know. “Sigh, okay Katara has been touching me, whenever we meet, and she does it behind Aang’s back.” Sokka didn't say a word. “Is it the free love thing Aang was talking about? Do they have an open relationship, it's making me really uncomfortable.”  
“No, they don't. Aang told Katara about his beliefs but she told him that if they got together it would just be them. Aang agreed though I don't think he was happy about it.”  
“You believe me?” Sokka nodded. “You wouldn't lie about something like this, plus you confided in me, instead of going to Aang.”  
“What do I tell him?” Sokka rubbed the back of his head not sure himself. “I don't know, but for now put it out of your mind. We need to keep on our toes.” Zuko nodded. “You really care about Aang don't you?”  
Zuko blushed, but before he could respond. “Guys!” Aang shouted. The boys rushed forward and saw what had Aang so freaked. The room was full of strange pods, and to make matters worse once the three were inside the room the door behind them closed.  
“Oh crap!” Sokka held onto his Boomerang. “Are we trapped in here?”  
“No look!” Zuko pointed to the other side of the room where there only hope of freedom resided.  
“Let's move!” Sokka was grabbed before he could take a step. Zuko held him firm. “Wait, my men told me about strange pods we need to be careful,” he says, keeping his eyes on the various pods.  
“There's a strange presence in here,” Aang says. The guys made their way through the room being extra careful. They were halfway there when the pods opened up like flowers and filled the room with a strange pink gas.  
It all happened so fast Aang couldn't put up an air barrier fast enough. “Oh no,” the three looked at each other and sure enough their clothing started to dissolve.  
Nothing could stop it as each boy became naked before the other's eyes. While Sokka and Aang were soft, Zuko, seeing Aang’s naked body got hard. His hard cock stood at attention. Out of the three, Aang was the only one uncut.  
Aang saw Zuko’s arousal and gasped. Zuko blushed, and on reflex used both hands to cover himself. He thought it was over secrets out, Aang was gonna know and… “Zuko look out!”  
Something had come crawling out of the pod and jumped at Zuko. Aang reacted this time, launching a blast of air that knocked the creature back. “Heads up there's more of them.”  
One after another strange creature sprung from the pods. Zuko ignored his arousal and let loose shots of fire. It knocked a few away but they didn't seem hurt by it. Aang fought them off with the wind. Sokka lost his weapon along with his clothes.  
A creature slipped by the benders and tried to latch onto Sokka’s face. Sokka blocked it but it was fighting hard. “Aang! A little help here!” He shouted. Aang used air bending to knock the creature off Sokka and quickly blasted two others.  
Trying to protect Sokka as well became too much for the avatar, there was just too many. They were relentless. Before Aang could counter one caught him and latched onto him. “Aang!”Sokka shouted before a creature latched onto him.  
“No!” Zuko shouted, and unleashed a wave of flames. He ran for Aang, but the creatures were ready. One launched at him from every direction. Zuko fended off most of them but one slipped through. On reflex, Zuko went to block his face, but that wasn’t the main target.  
The creature latched on Zuko and even as it worked its magic he reached out desperately for Aang. ‘Aang, I'm...sorry…’  
To be continued


End file.
